


Things you said I wish you hadn't

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Rigor Mortis [3]
Category: Rigor Mortis (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>still not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things you said I wish you hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> still not mine.

I thought you died. That night in the pub. I didn’t know where you’d gone, neither did Chloe, or the doctors, or the professor, and I thought you’d died. They didn’t care, they didn’t even notice when I left to find you. But I went out to look for you because I was worried. And then I found you in the pub. You were slumped over a table, your face was so pale, and you were lying in such an unnatural way, surrounded by empty glasses. I’m sure you’d only been in there for a few minutes, and I panicked. I didn’t know what to do, and then you woke up. I wasn’t going to let that happen again. I know you, and you wouldn’t want to stop drinking completely but I thought if i could give you a reason, then maybe you’d cut back a bit.


End file.
